Swedens Only Truth
by Gothic-Lolita16
Summary: It was late one evening under the stars when Sweden proposed to Finland. At first it was a shock to the small nation. But how Finland not say yes. His beloved Sweden was just so strange.


It was late one evening under the stars when Sweden proposed to Finland. At first it was a shock to the small nation actualy it was pretty fucking scary he was sure he was going to piss himself but this time he stopped shaking because Sweden was well he was almost a new person. Almost. But lets see how it all began. After all who would'nt want to tell about his life changing experience.

Finland should of seen it coming from a mile away, but he did'nt. Of course he would'nt! He was to terrifed to even think about it, well Sweden had been acting strange since they started to make camp two nights ago, but still!

The smaller nation had found that since they first made camp in this new land Sweden would often respect his space and turn over in bed so he wasn't facing Finland and whats worse he would say sorry dear and not Wife! and thats not all. Sweden would be missing in the middle of the night, sometimes the younger one would stay awake watching the muddy footprints that led down to a village and wait for the older blonde to arive back. Of course Sweden did'nt know because everytime his shadow appeared in the trees he would hide right under the blanket the make little soft snore sounds although the tall male would suspect him. Finland would often yawn in the daytimes when they wen't fishing.

This night was a little diffrent though. Sweden would'nt sit so far away like he had been this time he was close but not too close. It was only when they started to light the camp fire when night approched that Sweden admitted something so strange yet known to the younger one.

They we're both having trouble lighting the stone circle that they we're both trying to light two at once it the small burned area of grass with stones. Sweden coughed which made Finland gasp then blush shivering.

'Relax Finland' He said in his normal voice. The boy just chuckled nervously,

'What makes you think i'm tense' Finland asked in a squeak.

Sweden sighed,

'Two years we've lived under the pale moon. Two year's you've cowerd away from me. I know you like the back of my hand' He told the small nation.

'It's not easy being me' Finland said with a tear in one eye.

Sweden saw this and sighed again.

'We need to talk' he said dryly

'W..what you mean. We..we are talking' Finland said as his hands shook as he holded the rocks between each palm, 'I..i know I don't seem like it, but I am trying to be more socialble'.

Again Sweden sighed. Three times already now it's time to try and say whats on his mind on the third night they'd been in this new land. 'I have to do this' he told himself.

'Finland this is diffrent' He said a little harsher then he ment. The younger blonde just looked down and away very red.

'I know this is difficult for you but please listen my love' Sweden said as he took the smaller nations chin in his hand and forced him to look at the towering man.

Finland looked up tears flowing without making any noise. The older man took this as an opening and pushed the younger boy down on to his back pinning him to the ground as the rocks fell out of his hands and crashed into the circle pit and flashed up in flames now illuminating the two fellows in the dark woods.

Finland made a small sound. A small one. A gasp.

'Wha..what are you doing?' he asked shaking.

'Please hear me out...' The older asked which was answerd by a following gasp. Again a small sound.

'S..Sweden!' A hand slammed down next to his head realising one wrist which could of been used to hit the man away which Sweden would let the younger do if it was'nt ment to be but fate had supriced him as the boy stayed still as he could.

'Please call me my name...' Sweden asked

'B..Berwald! Whats happeening?' the boy cowerd

'...My dear I have not been honest with you. I have been sneaking out after hours to meet a man who builds villas'

'You..your new lover?' Finland asked.

'No..about something I want to do...please get up' ...said as he sat up and let the poor boy stand up then Sweden took his hand between his own and placed a gentle kiss upon it like a spell.

'My love. I can not explain this anymore then I can show. But for sometime now I have pondered over the meaning of true love and have come to conclusion that this is real and I want to make it real for you because right now. Right now nothing else mattters except the person in front of me.' The Swedish man took a deep breath before contiuning.

Finland down into the mans eyes an softend his gaze and stopped shaking and found himself squeasing those hands that held his arm. The hand that the mans lips caressed so softly. He found himself being drawn in by the pale skin under the moonlight. The dark eyes and his stern yet soft expression.

'My dear, dear Tino. I want to tell you that I have brought a newly built house. One that will keep us warm on the cold winter nights. One that will stop bears from stripping us from our flesh. One that can keep you safe so I can insure a love so strong. One that is my only truth'

Finland felt the heat rise to his cheeks and then wobbled a little before falling to his knee's and Sweden held him in to a tight emprace.

'And then Findand. I want to make you my real wife' He said hearing a little gasp. 'I want to be your husband Tino. Your true love.'

Tino gasped again and shook away and looked up at Berwald,

"...Are you sure Swe...I mean Berwald?" He asked looking up at the man, "I mean I don't know if I'm truly worth it"

Berwald chuckled softly for the first time ever and leaned in to take the boy in front of him and devour his soft lips his wet mouth cavern. Finland made a squel. A loud moan if you like one that sent passion in his groin and overtook his senses. What could he do now?

Sweden pushed him down and asked permission to the naboorring tounge which Finland could not help but answer with a yes as there tounges danced around finding the familler heat of passion being returned eagerly.

Soon enough Berwald pulled back slightly seeing his flushed maiden boy laying so cutely on the groun eye slightly open small wimplers leaving his mouth and his small chest rising and falling as quickly as he done when scared.

Sweden bent back down but this time starting to nibble on his neck finding all of Tino's sensitvie spots that he'd always dreamed of finding. Now his one and only love had broken his shell and left his nest. Soon to be devoured by lust and more passion then before.

After more gropping and hugging Berwald pulled back again only to see his sweet uke smiling tierdly as he holded out his arms. Berwald picked up his beauty and leaned back on there sleeping bags so that Finland could sleep in his arms peacefully.

It did'nt take long for Tino to fall asleep. Now Sweden could just smile all night long while brushing the bangs that had fallen upon his lovers face.


End file.
